Red Justice
by REDROBIN707
Summary: It has happened again, he lost another because of the clown, but he won't kill, he won't cross that line. Robin II and Robin III both gone, that doesn't stop him finding a replacement, doesn't make him finish the clown off for good. Well, if Batman won't do them justice, they will. Rated T for swearing, violence and other scenes of gruesomeness. Give feedback and I hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Those Who Don't Learn from History, Are Doomed To Repeat It!**

May 16th 2017, 11:30 PM:

Gotham Docks, North Warehouse 4:

It was the average Gotham night, cold, wet, horrid. Of course, since this is Gotham, a certain dynamic duo would be out keeping the streets from criminal underworld. Not this night however, on this night in Gotham one half of the dynamic due, was about to have his last night.

"OUCH!" Robin cried out in pain, as the crowbar came down on his hip.

"Wow! That looked like it really hurt," the Clown Prince of Crime said, in a surprisingly calm tone, "Tell me birdie, how are you feeling?"

Robin gasped for air and mustered up a, "I've had worse."

The smile on Joker's face fell off, that comment had angered the clown. "Oh really? Well, I suppose I will have to try harder then won't I," Joker spay, with that he raised the crowbar above his head and bought it down on Robin's back, "Now, how did that feel buttercup?"

Tim put on a smile and squeaked out, "Go to hell you mental bastard!"

A frown came over Joker's face and he began to hit Robin repeatedly with the crowbar, without even showing a hint of remorse. Within seconds, Robin began to lose conciousness. All he could think was, 'Why hasn't anyone come to save me? Bruce? Dick? Barbara? Cassie? Bart? Anybody?' But nobody was coming, Robin was done for, deep down he knew that, he was going the same way as Jason did.

Before he lost all conciousness, he could here the Joker laugh and say, "It's like they say, Those who don't learn from history, are doomed to repeat it."

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

They had lost him, let him get near the Joker and let Joker get to him. He wasn't going to lose another one, not another son to that maniac. They all were rushing towards the warehouse, it had taken them days to find him, days to find where Joker had taken him. Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl all trying to save him, but alas it was to no use.

Just as the warehouse was in sight, the building exploded it millions of pieces and debris was scattered everywhere. Nightwing loudly shouted out, "NO! Timmy!" Despite the flames, the three heroes searched through the wreckage, in search of the boy wonder.

"Batman, Nightwing come quick!" Batgirl said with a cry. As they gathered around Batgirl, there lay the mangled broken body of the young hero. Before Batman had the chance to do anything, Nightwing picked up the body of his little brother.

"Nightwing put him down, you are risking injuring him," Batman warned Nightwing.

"Injure him, are you fucking serious Bruce, he is done for already, all because you let him deal with the bank robbery on his own, did you actually think he could take out Joker and Harley Quinn on his own?" Nightwing snapped at Batman, he had lost two brothers now thanks to Batman's carelessness.

"I didn't tell him to go, he went by himself, we had a..."

"Oh let me guess, you had an argument and he went off to prove something to you and everyone else, a lot like Jason did!" Nightwing screamed at Batman.

"Guys, shut up! He is not dead yet, for fuck sake, get him to the Batcave!" Batgirl shouted at the top of her lungs.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

June 16th 2017, 1:30 PM:

Gotham City Church:

Everyone dressed in black, with a red rose over their heart. Justice League, Young Justice and all members of the Bat family were present at the funeral. Everyone came and saw Tim's final farewell. Many tears were shed on that day, but after that it was done, Dick and Bruce didn't see eye to eye and even Cassie was looking to move on.

At the end of the day, what happened, happened. You have to move on with life, its what Tim would of wanted.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

June 15th 2017, 11:30 PM

Gotham City Morgue:

"That's Mr. Drake I believe, those are some nasty burns aren't they, nothing the Lazarus Pit won't make look better, put him in the bag and load him into the helicopter," Said the one and only Ra's al Ghul. The ninjas did as he said and took the body and placed into the body bag, before loading him into the helicopter. Ra's was surprised that the Detective hadn't noticed his presence in Gotham, perhaps he was to busy still attempting to track down the Joker, or maybe he was trying to keep his family together.

It really didn't matter to Ra's, Batman wasn't coming to stop him, he now had both Robin II and Robin III, ready to be bought back to live. Batman and his family would thank him for this, he would fix their family problems and make them happy again, dropping Damian off at the mansion two weeks ago, now bringing the fallen Robins back from the dead, he was saving Batman's family. With that thought, he and his 'crew' boarded the helicopter and took to the sky, ready to take Tim and Jason to the Lazarus Pit on Bosnia, ready to fix the Bat Family.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

May 1st 2018, 0:25 AM:

Gotham Slums:

Batman and Robin had been tracking down a prostitution ring recently, which they believe is being run by some newbies in Gotham called Shifty Davidson and Dirty Daniel. Despite their lack of experience, had managed to not get caught by Batman and Robin, but now Batman and Robin had found their hideout/brothel, now all they had to do is capture them, they don't expect there to be much resistance from the two men.

"Father, may I ask why we are not just crashing into the room and beating those two lowlifes to within an inch of their life?" Robin asked.

Batman let out a sigh and replied, "Because, they are going to be terrified and give up immediately, serve a few years in Blackgate and never commit another crime again."

"-tt-"

Batman and Robin walked through the door's of the brothel, shocked at what they saw before them. Davidson and Daniel propped up in chairs, covered in blood, with holes in their heads. "What happened here?" Batman said in his normal emotionless tone.

"It would appear Father that we were not the only one tracking these two down, I must say this is an interesting approach, whoever did this is not even trying to cover up their tracks."

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The Batcave, 03:15 AM

Bruce sat in his chair, about to review camera footage from the brothel murders. He pulled up the camera footage and let it play, the footage revealed many interesting things.

What it revealed was interesting. It started with Davidson and Daniel counting money when the glass from the ceiling came crashing down, startling the pair. Then Two men, both around 6ft tall, both wearing black jeans, white T-shirts and a black and white biker jacket. There was one difference in clothing, one had a red hood and red helmet, the other had black helmet and a red X painted on his helmet.

They both had dual handguns, which there were no match for, leading for Batman to believe they were home-made. They didn't give Davidson and Daniel the chance to beg they mercilessly slaughtered them, pumping both of them with at least 10 bullets in the head. Bruce couldn't help but find this disturbing, although their death was quick, it was gruesome.

"Father what are you doing?" Damian asked.

Bruce got out of his thoughts and answered, "I'm looking over the camera footage of the murders at the brothel earlier."

"And, what did you find?" Damian said eagerly.

Bruce shifted before answering, "There were two of them, both men around 6ft tall, highly trained, they fired over 20 bullets each, all with the intent to kill, they showed no hesitation and mercy, both wore identical clothing apart from, one of them had no hood and an X painted on his helmet, after the killings, they took all the money and gave it all to the prostitutes before leaving the scene."

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Crime Alley, 4:00 AM

"They did come to the brothel."

"Of cause they did, in for quite a shock weren't they?"

"Nothing they hadn't seen before, maybe a bit more grizzly than most murders."

"They would of seen the camera footage by now."

"Good, they should know who we are, but not who we are under the helmets."

"They will never suspect us."

"Why would they? They think we are buried in the cemetery."

"We will get are revenge on them soon, for not saving us."

"For replacing us."

"That wasn't my fault the first time."

"I know."

"The most important reason of cause."

"For not killing him."

"Soon he will be dead."

"I do hope he can breathe in that closet, I want to see him die."

"Batman will kill him, he will kill the Joker and finally make Gotham safe," said a vengeful Tim Drake.

"If not, we will kill Joker, then the Batman," said a vengeful Jason Todd.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounters

**Red Justice Chapter 1: First Encounters**

May 6th 2018, 03:35 AM

The Batcave:

Since the murders on May 1st, there has 7 murders committed by the two vigilantes, the most high profile murder was the killing of Victor Zsasz, still no information on them apart from their names, Red Hood and Red X. If those two running around wasn't bad enough, the Joker had escaped from Arkham Asylum.

"Father, have you found any leads on the Joker?" Damian asked his Father.

Bruce pulled up a camera feed and said, "I'm just about to look over the camera footage from his cell." Batman pressed a button and watched the feed play. There was an explosion from the wall and the Red Hood and Red X came in and aggressively took the Joker away. "That is interesting, they normally take down people in the Gotham slums area, but they broke into the Asylum to kidnap the Joker," Batman sounded perplexed, "Joker has been struggling to recover from the Titan overdose he took 4 months ago.

"Hear he's dying," Damian said, with just a hint of happiness.

"Master Damian, you still have school tomorrow, you must retire for the night," Alfred called from the top of the stairs.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Crime Alley, 4:30 AM:

The joker woke up, not knowing where he was. He could just about see two bodies in between the cracks of the closet he was in, "Two-Face? Penguin? Is that you?"

"He's awake."

"You said the drugs would keep him down for days."

"It put me down for days."

"That's because you overdosed on it."

"That wasn't my fault"

"Of course, we all at some point accidentally take drugs and force are mates to nurse you back to health."

"Shut up!"

Joker was now confused now, he certainly didn't recognise the voices of the two men before him. "Boys, lets not shout, instead lets have some fun and let you're uncle Joker out of the closet," The Joker said with a mocking tone.

"Shut up you evil bastard!"

"We will deal with you eventually!"

Joker scoffed, "Well, there is no reason to be hostile, I was only suggesting." With the no reason to be hostile comment, Red Hood opened the closet and threw the Joker from the closet onto the glass table in the room.

The Joker let out a groan and shrivelled in pain, as the glass shards pierced his back, causing blood to ooze out. Red X stomped on his face and dropped a knee on his ribcage. "You guys are rough, I like it," Joker moaned out in pain. Red Hood then walked over to the corner room and picked up a bag and threw it next to the Joker. Joker looked at the bag for a second and said, "What you got in there, a contract? The last time I had one of those, I was told to distract Batman for some bloke called Ra's al something twice! I did it of course, killed the second and third Robins, is this what this about? Want me to distract Bats? There is another Robin to kill I suppose, but it will cost you." Neither of the two Reds replied, instead Red Hood took two rusty old crowbars, giving one to Red X. The Jokers eyes widened as he began to realise what these two men were about to do to him.

"Tell us," Red X said.

"What hurts more?" Red Hood asked.

"Forehand?" Red X said, as Red Hood hit Joker with his crowbar.

"Or backhand?" Red Hood said, as Red X smashed Joker's face in with the crowbar. It was at this point, for the first time in his life since his creation as the clown prince of crime, Joker was scared.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

May 13th 2018, 10:30 PM:

Diamond District, Gotham:

Henford's Jewellery Store:

"Okay Commissioner, we want 8 million dollars, a helicopter to take us out of Gotham and our own personal Island," said Jonathan Hope, in a menacing tone.

Jim Gordon couldn't believe what he was hearing, Jonathan Hope was a nobody, he wasn't known by the GCPD and here he was demanding 8 million dollars, Jim shook his head and said, "Mister Hope, you can't expect the US Government or the Bank of Gotham to give you 8 million dollars for 3 hostages, its just not worth the money."

As the negotiations continued on the streets, Batman and Robin were on the building opposite the two story jewellery building, scoping out the insides of the building. "On the top floor there are three thugs, none of which are armed, on the ground floor there are three thugs and Jonathan Hope, all armed except for Mister Hope," Batman said, in his usual dull tone.

"Father, you can take the top floor, I shall take the ground floor," Robin said casually.

Batman rolled his eyes and grunted, "I don't think so, I shall take the bottom floor by using the grates from the outside of the building to the back of it, you can take the top floor by using the ventilation shaft."

"-tt-"

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

10:35 PM:

Batman and Robin's plan sprang into action. Batman hoped into the grates and Robin into the ventilation. Just as Mister Hope was about to make another demand to Gordon, Batman jumped out of the grate, immediately throwing Mister Hope against the wall, rendering him unconscious, then he attacked the three armed thugs in the room. The first one, he punched him in the gut and kneed him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. The second one fired rounds at Batman, but Batman rolled under them, taking out the thugs legs in the process, then punching him in the back of the head. The final thug only took one one punch the head to knock him out.

Batman tied the thugs up together and released the hostages, then he tapped on his gauntlet communicator to talk to Commissioner Gordon, "Jim, we have cleared out the hostage situation, your men can come in now."

Jim smiled and said, "Thanks Batman, men secure the area, wait for Batman to leave and then enter."

Batman, once again tapped on his communicator, this time to talk to Robin, "Robin area secured, come in," No reply, "Robin area secured, come in," Once again no reply.

"Master Bruce would you like me to active Master Damian's live air comms?" The faithful British butler Alfred said over the comms.

Batman visibly shifted and said, "Yes Alfred," then Batman once again put his attention on Robin. Over the comms, he could here the moans of what sounded like Robin and the muffled voices of two men , they talked for about 20 seconds, before the feed cut out mysteriously. Batman quickly ran up the stairs of the jewellery store, only to find no one there, apart from the corpses of the three thugs.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

The Batcave, 10:50 PM:

Bruce sat on his chair next in front of the Batcomputer, angry at himself for allowing someone to kidnap his son.

"Master Bruce, you do realise that this is not you're fault," Alfred said, trying to reason with Bruce.

Batman just moaned back, "Alfred, how could I let this happen? Everyone I get close to, gets hurt and its all my fault."

Alfred shook his head and said, "Its not you're fault, everyone who associates with you as Batman knows the risk they are taking, Master Damian will be just as angry as you are, also the CCTV footage has been uploaded to the Batcomputer." With that Alfred left the Batcave.

Batman pulled up the footage, eager to find out who took his son. The footage at first only showed Damian popping out of the vents, taking down the thugs in the room, then Two figures with helmets entered the room. Red X shot Damian in the left kneecap multiple times with a silenced pistol, causing Damian to fall over and groan, then Red X and Red Hood shot the unconscious thugs, killing them in cold blood. Then they began to talk to each other and then Robin, then Red Hood picked up Robin, and they left out of the skylights above.

Bruce had to find out who these two men were, they had made it personal. Bruce pressed a button and Oracle showed up on the screen, "Barbara, I'm sending you the sound from Damian's comms, try and find a match for these two voices."

"Will do Bruce, but it may take a few days, the sound is muffled, making it hard to find a match for the voices, but I will do my best," Barbara said in a tone filled with regret. Barbara had told Dick that she would stop doing things for Bruce, since he had gotten Jason and Tim killed and Barbara paralysed. There are now only two times Bruce and Dick talk now, at Thanksgiving and Christmas, thats only cause Alfred makes them.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Crime Alley, 11:05 PM:

Robin awoke, to feeling an awful pain in his left kneecap. It took him a few minutes to work out he had been shot multiple times there. He looked around his surroundings, a dirty looking abandoned apartment, shards of glass on the floor next to him.

"Well, well, well, the replacements woken up."

"Oh has he?"

"Maybe he needs some of those drugs."

"Well, two dead and one paralysed, one on drugs would properly be an improvement."

"Where am I? I demand to know!" Robin said, with anger and hate in his voice.

"Tough shit!"

"We ain't telling you where you are, Batman will soon though."

"No! I will be told where I am, do you know who I am?" Scoffed Robin.

"Yeah we do."

"You are Damian Wayne. You're father is Bruce Wayne, who is Batman. You're Mother is Talia al Ghul, daughter to Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League Of Shadows."

"But how do you kn..." Damian was cut of by Red X hitting him over the head the butt of his gun, knocking Damian back into a state of unconscious.

Red Hood removed his helmet and mask before saying, "I hate this kid so much."

Red X did the same and said, "Annoying little brat, isn't he?"

"I know he is his son, but you would think Bruce wouldn't even let him be Robin," Jason muttered, as he threw himself onto the sofa.

"You know, he and the Joker will be awake soon," Tim said casually, as he opened the fridge to retrieve two beers.


	3. Chapter 2: RJ meets YJ

**Chapter 2: Red Justice meets Young Justice**

May 14th 2018, 9:00PM:

The Watchtower:

The Young Justice Team were bored, so bored. Four days with no missions, just sitting around the watchtower, with nothing to do. It gave Cassie and Jamie time to be together, but Bart, Megan, Conner and Garth had nothing to do.

"So bored," Bart moaned, "I don't care if its cleaning the Batmobile, I will do it." Bart was hanging upside down over a chair, flicking through the TV channels, but nothing was on.

Jamie rolled his eyes before saying, "Hermano, just stop, your giving me a headache." Cassie, who was sitting in Jamie's lap giggled slightly.

"Hello Megan," Megan said as she face palmed, "Bart, put on one of the news channels."

Bart scratched his head, before saying, "Why? News is so boring."

Megan shook her head and chirped, "Why? Because, if you look at the news, we may find something to do." Honestly sometimes she thinks Bart is just plain stupid.

"What are we gonna do, that is on the news?" Bart asked, completely oblivious as to what Megan was trying to say.

Megan had now changed her thoughts on Bart now. She didn't sometimes think Bart was stupid, she now knew he was stupid.

Before Megan could answer, Cassie chirped in, "I think Megan is saying that if we watch the news, there will be crimes for us to go and deal with."

Bart thought for a few seconds and realised that he was being an idiot, "Oh, yeah that is a good point." Bart put on one of the news channels and, just as Megan said, there was a crime being reported on.

"This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from Gotham Merchants Bank, where Abner Krill, AKA Mr Polka Dot, is holding workers hostage in the vault. It is believed that since his latest incarceration, Mister Krill has become more crazy and is now willing to kill, he has said if he doesn't get a helicopter and asylum in Sweden."

"Yes! Finally something to do!" Bart shouted at the top of his lungs. Finally, the boredom was going to end, they finally had something to do, which wasn't washing the Batmobile.

"Quiet Bart," Jamie said, "We don't need the Justice League knowing what we are doing."

Conner shook his head and scoffed, "We shouldn't do this, we could get in trouble." Conner had come to expect this from Bart, but not the rest of them.

"Conner, don't be such a party pooper," Garth said, "We have had nothing to do for a few days and this is are chance."

Conner sighed and thought to himself, he didn't really want to get in trouble, but its only Mr. Polka Dot, the Justice League couldn't get mad at them for dealing with him, "Okay, let's do this, but if we get in trouble, someone else is taking the fall for it."

"Yes! This gonna be so crash!" Bart exclaimed joyfully. Conner already regretted his decision, he already knew this was gonna turn bad.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Roof of theGotham Merchants Bank, 9:30 PM:

Impulse shook his head and moaned, "That was to easy, after all the build up, just one punch and he was down." Impulse was so angry and annoyed and angry and annoyed, just pissed really.

"Well Bart, it was Mr. Polka Dot," Wonder Girl reasoned, "Were you honestly expecting a hard fight with him, you can have a better fight with a dead person than Mr. Polka Dot."

"You would say that, you were the one who got to punch him, your needs have been satisfied, the rest of us are still bored," scoffed Beast Boy, clearly angry with Cassie, for no good reason.

"Don't take this out on Cassie, its not her fault Mr. Polka Dot is useless," Blue Beetle shouted at BB, "Fighting dead people would be more of a challenge."

"That's are cue I believe," said a voice from the rooftop next to the team. Red X and Red Hood jumped down onto the rooftop of the bank, guns in hand.

"Who are you?" Wonder Girl asked, trying to sound as intimidating as possible, not many people found a cut girl like herself intimidating, but Tim had taught her to sound as threatening as possible. She got the thought of Tim out of her head, she didn't like thinking about him, not cause of Jamie, but just cause it hurt her.

Red X cocked his head and despite the fact he was wearing a helmet, they could all tell he was smirking, then he said in a mocking tone, "Aww Wondy babe, you don't remember me, that hurts me, we were so close at one point weren't we?"

This confused Blue Beetle, what was this guy talking about? How dare he talk to my girlfriend like this, what right does he have. He was gonna tell him his role, "Shut up! What right do you have to talk to her li..." He was cut off by a bullet penetrating his armour, making contact to right kneecap, causing him to fall over and moan in pain.

"Blue!" Cassie rushed to his side to help him. Conner, Bart, Megan and Garth charged at them. Both Red Hood and Red X dropped smoke pellets.

They began to cough and and choke, on the unusually thick smoke. Cassie looked over and when the smoke had cleared, Conner had kryptonite lodge in his arms and legs. Megan bad on the floor passed out. Garth was tied up and gagged. While Bart was not in sight, she could hear him screaming for help.

Red X circled around her, almost as if she was his prey. "Well, I would say he has a few minutes before he dies."

Cassie began to get fearful, "No, I can't lose another one, please not another one." Tears began to slowly trickle down her cheeks, the memory's of Tim were coming back to her, like when they went on their first date and how she reacted when Barbara told her he was dead.

"Well it would be a shame to lose a second boyfriend, but I suppose something good would happen if you lost another after this one, wouldn't it," Red X said, clearly very happy with his and and the Hood's work.

"And what would that be?" Cassie hissed, this man is truly bonkers, first he does this and now he is trying to talk to her like they shared an apartment and bed together.

Red X chuckled and said with a tone filled with confidence, "Well, you would get to keep the match ball, wouldn't you Wonder babe?" That is were Cassie drew the line, now she was very pissed.

She got up and punched Red X so hard, the bottom half of his helmet cracked and fell off, revealing the the burnt skin beneath it. She went to punch him again, but he caught her and brought her up close to his body, within an inch of his lips.

He laughed, before saying, "You always were so fierce, thats one of the many reasons I liked you, along with you're bubbly personality and nice rack." Then he kissed her passionately, right in front of the still concious Blue Beetle. She found the kiss to be She struggled and squirmed and managed to get out of the lip lock, only to be punched in the face and tied up by Red Hood.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

The Watchtower, 10:30 PM:

Batman paced back and forth, he couldn't believe the team's foolishness. He wasn't angry with them. He wasn't disappointed with them. He was angry and disappointed with them. They were all in the infirmary. Bart was being treated for a concussion, cause by his head smacking into the wall of the building, when he was hanged from it by Red Hood. Conner was having shards of kryptonite removed from his body, fuck knows where they got it from. Megan was being checked over, but it didn't seem like she had been damaged to much. Garth was being treated for multiple lacerations. Jamie's kneecap was being looked over by Dr. Midnight, Cassie was sitting by his side reflecting on what had happened.

"I just can't believe what you did," Batman said angrily, "What were you thinking? Going to Gotham like that, not under any guidance, why would you do this? In fact don't answer that, we are gonna see what happened." Batman pressed a button on the monitor in the room and the footage from the rooftop rolled, unlike the footage from the brothel and bank, this one had sound.

The footage started with Red X and Red Hood turning up on the rooftop. Then Rex X shot Jamie with a shotgun. Then Bart, Conner, Garth and Megan charged at them, only to get submerged in smoke. When the smoke cleared they were all out of it. Batman shook his head in disappointment. Then the stuff Cassie dreaded happened.

Red X walked over to Cassie and began to talk, first mocking and then the interesting stuff happened. Cassie punched him, breaking his helmet, which caused everyone to smile. Batman paused the video for a second to look at the burnt skin, then continued the video. Everyone's smile soon dropped as Cassie threw a punch which Red X caught and then he said, 'You always were so fierce, thats one of the many reasons I liked you, along with you're bubbly personality and nice rack,' then he kissed her.

This sent Jamie into a rage, as he shouted, "I'm gonna kill that bastard when I see him next, how dare he, hhhhhoooww daaarrr heeeee." Jamie lost conciousness, because Dr. Midnight put an anaesthetic into his bloodstream.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

May 15th 2018, 01:20 AM:

The Batcave:

"I've checked the burns, doesn't match no records," Bruce muttered to himself, "Maybe Barbara has the voice of the men sorted." Bruce pulled up Barbara on the screen, "Barbara please tell me you have found a match for the voices."

Barbara shook her, "Well I have matches for them, but its not possible," Barbara said, shocked at the matches for the voices, it was impossible. They were dead, she saw the bodies

"Well? Who's voices are they?" Bruce asked, eager to see who had taken his son. They were going to pay for their crimes.

Barbara took a deep breath before saying, "Red Hood's voice match is Jason Todd and Red X's voice match is Tim Drake."

Bruce's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief, "No thats not possible, they are dead, you're results are wrong , try it again." Bruce refused to believe Jason and Tim were alive, let kill all those people, it just couldn't be.

Before Barbara had time to answer the feed cut to a dark room, two men standing up looking directly at him, two people in chairs, with bags over their heads, one man and one child. There was blood on the bags, lots of blood.

"You know who we are now old man," Red Hood said, "Come to Crime Alley, tomorrow night, not tonight or or any earlier or Robin dies, painfully."

"Do me a favour and show Cassie the results of the voice matching, let her know who she was kissing," Rex X said, with happiness and confidence in his voice.

Bruce was startled, his world was turned upside down. Jason and Tim, the Robins who died at the hands of the Joker, were alive and hell bent on revenge, they wanted him to suffer for not saving them perhaps? Maybe, just maybe he can get them to come home and get help?

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Author's note: Another chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it! Please do give feedback and ideas, they are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 3: It's a Tradition

**Chapter 3: Its a Tradition**

May 15th 2018, 5:30 PM:

Damian woke up, in pain. Blood trickled down his face, coming from his forehead. He wasn't entirely sure what was going, he remembered beating up thugs and then being shot, thats it really. It wasn't really dark, but quite hazy. He knew he should be hot, but he was freezing. He was shivering and he realised he was covered in blood.

He could hear the footsteps of two men. First quiet, but soon they became louder and louder. The light had suddenly faded away, like someone or something had blocked it out.

A man crouched down next to him and let out a weak laugh, "Alright little birdy." It all started to come back to Damian.

"Alright? Are you an idiot?" Damian scoffed, "I demand to know who you are, so for one last time, who the hell are you?"

Suddenly a sharp pain came across Damian, something hard came down against his ribs. Damian whimpered in pain, he began to remember even more. He was being struck by a crowbar. Then another crowbar came down on him, then more strikes came down on him.

"Any idea now?" Another man said. The bars kept coming down on him, casuing him to flinch and spasam."

Damaian was tryinng to catch his breath, but he couldn't.

"Hold on, I think he is trying to say something," The man said, "What is it buttercup?"

"I don't know, who you are," Damian whimpered, he started shaking again, "Please? Can you please stop? I'm dying from blood loss."

"Better than the way we died," The man's booming voice growled.

"Better than the way we died?" Damian gasped, "Your not dead, your here now."

"You don't have any idea do you?" The other man said, "Should I turn the light on?"

"Go on, he should know."

The light flickered on, revealing a low standard appartment. It was quite small, it had an old couch. A decent sized TV, a cooker and a washing machine. He was sat up, by the man. What Damian saw, shocked him to the corre.

"But you two are dead? I saw the..."

"You saw the videos? B really doesn't have much of heart," Timothy Drake hissed, "Letting a 10 year old boy watch that, how awful."

"How are you two alive?"

"You're wonderful Mother and Grandfather," Jason Todd said, with a smirk.

"NO! They wouldn't bring you two back, they sent me to live with Father, so I could become Robin and take my birthright," Damain scoffed, they wouldn't bring back the competition.

Jason laughed and said, "Oh they did, they felt sorry for Bruce, so they bought us back and I fucked you're Mum!"

"Mother wouldn't mate with you, she has Father!"

"Are they in a relationship?" Tim asked.

"Of course, they had me, Mother and Father must be in a relationship."

"Oh come on Damian, there's being in a long distance relationship, then there's not being in contact and living in different continents," Tim reasoned, "Okay then, did they plan you?"

"Yes, Mother told me th..." Damian started, but was cut-off by Jason.

"Yes, Talia did, Bruce didn't plan you."

"Yes Father must off, Mother said they planned it."

"She was lying!" Tim shouted, trying to breach Damian's thick skull.

"Mother wouldn't lie.!" Damian shouted back.

"Yes she would, Bruce doesn't want you, he is just taking responsibility of you, because you're his," Jason hissed at Damian.

"Father wants me!" Damian cried, he was tearful. He never cried, but these two were managing to emotionaly break him.

"He didn't know you existed for 9 years of you're life, you were left for him, do you know why?"

"So I could have the teachings of man," Damian managed through the tears.

Jason laughed at him, "Bullshit!"

"If that's the case, why not you're Grandfather? What about all the male assassins in the League? You know what the truth is Damian?" Tim said.

Damian remained silent.

"The truth is, Talia didn't want you and she just gave you away to Bruce, so she didn't have to hear you're shit," Tim finished.

Damian started to cry hard now. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he thought Tim and Jason were right.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

11:00 PM:

Crime Alley:

Batman stopped the Batmobile, just outside of Crime Alley. He got out the Batmobile and looked around, memories coming back to him. His parents death, Jason trying to steal the Batmobile and Tim living here, when his Dad worked for the Two-Face gang. It was weird here, every time he came back here. A shot landing next to him took his attention. On the roof, from which it came, was the Red Hood.

Batman grappled to the top of the building. "Alright old man?"

"Jason, stop this now!" Batman ordered.

"You don't get to order me around now B," Jason scoffed, "So did you do ask Tim asked?"

"Barbara is doing that, now stop thsi!" Batman shouted.

Instead of answering, Jason lunged at Batman. Tackling down to the ground, landing with a thud. Jason began to punch Batman in the face, with pure hatred. B threw him off and threw 3 batarangs at him, one cutting Jason's left leg.

"Always resourceful, not enough to save us though!" Jason scoffed. He flipped over Batman, throwing smoke pelets down, filling the alley with smoke. Batman began to cough, he felt steel smash against the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground. When Batman got up, Jason was gone.

Somebody whistled from an apartment, causing Batman to grapple and enter it.

"Hello again B, its been a while," Tim said, holding a bloody knocked out Robin in a headlock.

"Let Him go Tim and stop this!" Batman shouted at him, "This is wrong."

"How long was it? How long did it take? How long did it take for you to replace me?"

"It wasn't like that, Talia dropped him off," Batman reasoned, to no avail.

"Two fucking weeks! Did you even care for me, two weeks! Fourteen fucking days!" Tim shouted, getting a gun out of his pocket, pointing it at Damian's head.

"He needed something, he was a trained killer and you know I care for you," Batman said, trying to sound calm.

"So you gave him Robin, why not just be a Dad to him?" Tim asked.

Before Batman could answer the closet door flew of its hinges, revealing Jason, with the Joker in a headlock, gun pointed to his head.

"Hi Batsy, you look sad, you should be pround, I did good, we did good," Joker laughed.

"Shut it!" Jason snarled at him, stepping forward, next to Tim and Robin. Jason threw his gun at Batman, which he caught.

"You are going to kill the Joker, or Robin and the Joker dies!" Tim spat at him.

"I can't, once I kill, I will never stop."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I cound't save you, but I'm trying to save you now."

"You think that's what this is about? That you didn't save us? I don't know what clouds you're judgement worse, you're guilt or you're antiquated sense of morality," Jason said.

"B, we forgive you for not saving us. But why? Why on God's Earth, did you let him live?" Tim spat, gesturing towards the Joker, who had went silent.

"Ignoring everything he's done in the past, blindly, stupidly ignoring the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled? We thought... not for killing us, we aren't important enough, we get that... We thought that Barbara Gordon would of meant enough to you. I thought that you would realize that he can't be redeemed. How many people have died because you were to pround? Because your stuck in a childish game where you let him kill people because you don't want to lose?" Jason said passionately.

"You just don't understand, I cant do this," Bruce then dropped the gun and turned around, to walk away.

"Robin will die!" Jason hissed.

Batman just kept walking.

"It will be you're fault," Tim scoffed.

Tim fired a shot at Batman, which he dodged and threw a batarang at the gun. When Tim fired again, the gun exploaded, causing Tim to release Damian and fall back.

Smoke suddenly filled the room.

When it dispersed, a bomb reading 0:10 was on the floor. Tim and Jason were gone. Joker and Damian on the ground. Batman picked up Damian and jumped out of the window, leaving Joker there.

Batman put Damian in the Batmobile and took cover inside it. The brick and concreate of the building went off in all pieces. The Batmobile covered in rubble. After about a minute, Batman drove the Batmobile out of the rubble.

He got out and investigated the rubble. At first it appeared Joker was gone. But then, "That was fun bats, I really thought you were gonna let me die, but that would be the right thing to do for our old friends, but since when have you done something for someone else. You disgust me!"


	5. Chapter 4: Does It Hurt

**Chapter 4: Does It Hurt?**

May 16th 2018, 01:30 AM:

Cassie and Barbara sat on the sofa, watching some trashy drama show. Neither of them were really watching it.

"Barb, can I ask you a question?" Cassie said, trying no to sound rude.

"Sure Cassie," Barbara said, sipping a warm cup of tea.

"I do always like having you come over and I have trouble sleeping, but why did you come over at 12?"

Barbara bit her lip slightly, before letting out a loud sigh, "I'm not entirely sure how to really say this, but it has something to do with those Red Hood and Red X guys, especially X."

"Have they been caught? I really wanna hurt that Rex X guy!" Cassie said bitterly, "He deserves a beating from me and Jaime."

"Well, first no we haven't caught them," Barbara said sheepishly, this earned a sigh from Cassie, "Secondly... I'm not sure you want to hurt Red X at all."

"I think I do, the bastard!" Cassie spat.

"Well we know who Red X is now."

"WHO? Where does he live!"

"Its... Its Tim," Barbara said sombrely.

A awkward silence lingered between the two girls for about a minute.

"But... But he's dead," Cassie said distraughtly, "No, no, no! I saw his poor body... Tim's dead."

"Cassie its Tim, he isn't dead anymore!"

Cassie began to tear up, "But he's killed people, a lot of people!"

"I know he has."

"Tim doesn't kill people!" Cassie cried out, throwing herself at Barbara, who wrapped her arms around Cassie.

"I'm sorry Cassie, I had to tell you sweetie."

Cassie just kept crying, while Barbara was sobbing silently.

It was then, when the front door swung open. An angry Jason Todd burst in, with an unconscious Tim Drake over his shoulder. "Look after him and Don't follow me!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

6:30 AM:

The Watchtower Medical Bay:

Dick Grayson was... to put it lightly, pissed off! Bruce had lied too him, that wasn't what was really bothering him though. The fact that his girlfriend Barbara had lied too, that also wasn't what was bothering him. No! The fact that his two 'dead' little Brothers had come back from the dead, that wasn't bothering him, it actually made him happy. The fact that Bruce and Barbara hadn't told him his little Brothers were back from the dead and were two murderers, that was what was bothering him.

"Why? Why wouldn't you tell me!" Dick spat at Bruce.

"You would overreact," Bruce stated calmly, "I didn't want to risk you doing something stupid."

"I'm fucking sorry! Yes, how dare I want to know my Brothers are alive!"

"This is what I was talking about," Bruce stated, "You need to calm down."

Before Dick could answer back, Dr. Midnight opened the door and called, "You can see him now."

Dick and Bruce walked into the infirmary, the damaged body of Tim Drake lay in a bed, a drip in the right arm, right hand heavily bandaged, plasters all over his face, horrific burn marks and an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Timmy!" Dick shouted happily, running over to Tim and hugging him, making Tim moan in pain.

"Get off of me!" Tim groaned. Making Dick let go off Tim and take a seat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

Tim's eyes widened and went berserk, "Are you taking the fucking piss? How am I? Apart from the disfigured hand, burnt face, multiple lacerations and the internal bleeding, I'm fucking fine Dad!"

"Calm down Timbo," Dick said, "Just cause we couldn't save you, please just stay calm, its not good to get stressed."

"I'm not angry about not being saved, or the burnt face, or really the internal bleeding, or the lacerations, but the the disfigured hand... I bet you don't know what, or who caused that?"

"Who hurt you like that... Joker?" Dick asked. Tim flashed a very fake smile at Bruce, causing Dick's face to go from soft to pissed, "You did this! Why would you do that?"

"He shot at me, I wasn't aiming for gun," Bruce reasoned.

Tim laughed lightly, "Another cock-up from the World's greatest Father."

"Tim I'm sorry for what happened and I regret our argument," Bruce stated, "But please talk to us, tell us what happened."

"Joker and Harley? Or how I have risen from the grave?" Tim said, in a more serious tone, "You have seen the video, so I guess you mean the later?"

"We haven't watched the tape," Bruce said confused, "What gave you that idea?"

"You haven't watched that?" Tim said, a smirk appearing on his face, "So Damian found the tape and watched it himself? That's a surprise!"

"Little D watched the tape himself?" Dick said shocked.

"What a lovely nickname," Tim mocked, "How long did it take you to think of that?"

"Tim, just tell us everything!" Bruce said.

"Say please!"

"Tim, please tell us everything?" Dick said, still unhappy at Bruce.

"Well I suppose I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I?"

"Go on!" Bruce said.

"They caught me, I tried to stop the bank robbery, but I was overpowered by them. They took me to that warehouse, then it began. Removed my cape and belt, strapped me to an old wooden chair. Harley got the camera and was at first very happy and was enjoying herself. First it was just the beating. Relentless with the bloody crowbar. Swing, after swing, after swing, after swing! After about an hour of that, then the taunting began. First it was about me not being able to stop them, then it turned personal. Calling me worthless, saying nobody was coming to help, cause nobody cared about me. Then the guns came out, then Harley got uncomfortable. She told Joker to stop and go back to the crowbar, but he didn't. He just beat her, as he always does. He shot me at point-blank range about five times, didn't kill me of course, to much armour. After that, back to the crowbar and taunting. Eventually I passed out."

There was an uneasy silence in the room for about a minute, that was until Dick spoke, "No mercy, heartless bastards, Harley less evil but still."

"How did you comeback to life?" Bruce asked.

"Caring as usual," Tim said spitefully.

"Tim, how did you comeback?" Dick asked politely.

"Talia and Ra's and the Lazarus pit."

"I see, anything interesting happen then?" Bruce asked.

"Jason flirted and fucked with Talia," Tim said nonchalantly, causing Bruce's mouth to twitch which Tim picked up, "Oh, we have hit a nerve there have I? He is touchy on the Talia subject isn't he Dick?"

"Yes," Dick said, ignoring the rest of what Tim said.

"Why didn't you comeback earlier?"

"What?" Dick said, in shock.

"Well, had you come back a day earlier, I wouldn't of died, would I?"

Pings of guilt began to ring through Dick's body, "I would of, my flight was cancelled little bro, I'm sorry."

"Bullshit, you have a private jet!" Tim shouted.

"Well, I didn't wanna draw attention to myself," Dick replied quickly, he began to breathe heavily.

"You like to blame Bruce for my and Jason's death, but where were you? Hmm, come on Dickie boy, you have nothing to say do you? Tell me, was you're mental millionaire phase worth it?"

"Hi Tim, how are you doing?" Barbara asked, as she wheeled into the infirmary.

"Oh hello Barbara how are you?" Tim said happily, ignoring the open-mouthed Dick.

"Good Tim, you seem sprightly," Barbara chirped.

"Well, I'm just happy to see you I guess," Tim flashed a smile.

"MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!" a Latino voice pierced through the infirmary.

Tim sat up from the bed and twiddled his thumbs (Well one of them), "Well someone is in a foul mood."

"Maybe it has something to do your actions a few nights ago," Dick stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tim said innocently, "Maybe he isn't here for me?"

As if on cue, the door burst open, with a relatively pissed of Blue Beetle standing in it. He walked straight up to Tim and pointed his plasma cannon at him, inches away from his face.

"I'm gonna put you in the ground were you should of stayed," Jaime snarled at Tim, "6 feet under."

"Jaime calm down!" Dick pleaded, "We have him here, he can't go anywhere, he'll face justice."

"He hurt our friends," Jamie muttered, "Almost killed us, why should he be allowed to live?"

"Your gonna kill a man with barely a face, one hand and is in serious pain," Tim asked, starting to sound slightly worried.

"No," Jaime said, withdrawing his cannon, "I uh... uh... I'm gonna go." Jaime rushed out of the room, with his head down.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

May 16th 2018, 07:00 AM:

Unknown Location:

"So many questions are yet to be answered."

"It's a strange time in Gotham isn't it?"

"The balance is changing now, it ain't no place for a hero."

"I hear their scrapping the Asylum and replacing it with something a bit more... open shall we say?"

"The proposal hasn't been accepted yet, but it will be."

"The council is corrupt, it'll be accepted."

"The corruption has to end one day, I'll bring the officials who have desecrated this city to their knees

"Whose the guy behind this project anyway?"

"His surname is Strange."

"Is it a long name or something?"

"No, his surname is actually Strange."

"Oh right, how did he get all the money for this super-prison anyway?"

"Who knows, it's quite the conundrum isn't it? I have the the plans for the place."

"How the fuck did you get those?"

"Amazing isn't it, quite the Riddle you could say," said the sly voice of the grinning Riddler as he presented the plans to Anarky and Mad Hatter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Author's Note: Well this took longer than it should have. I have no excuse for this, I apologise. I have tried to write this for months. I've re-written this 4 times now. So, sorry for the long wait. I would give a date for the next chapter, but after the wait for this this chapter, that's probably not a good idea.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Strange Turn Of Events

**Chapter 5: A Strange Turn Of Events**

June 1st 2018, 9:30 PM:

The Watchtower Medical Bay:

"Tim, put the knife down!" Dick commanded. Tim's 'rehabilitation' wasn't going the smoothest. He was adamant to cut off his right hand.

"I crawled through ventilation to get to storage and get a knife, I ain't stopping now," He snarled holding the razor-sharp butcher's knife to his bandaged right hand.

"Timothy, please put it down?" Barbara asked politely, slowing shuffling towards Tim, until he made a jabbing motion towards her, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"It will never heal, I'm not an idiot," Tim claimed, "I can't even feel it, it won't hurt, just let me get rid of it, I'll get straight back to therapy and I'll," Tim couldn't finish his sentence, cause in a flash he was in bed and the knife was in Bart Allen's hand.

"Tim, bro you can't do that to yourself," Bart said strongly, "I won't let you."

"What do you actually think your gonna achieve by keeping me here?" Tim asked, desperate to know why he was being kept on The Watchtower.

"We only wanna help you and get you back to how you were before," Dick explained.

"Really? LOOK AT ME! You expect someone with one working hand, someone who is now partially blind in one eye, someone who is burnt to a crisp, someone who is fucking crazy to go back to being shy, sweet, little Timmy!" Tim ranted, before passing out.

"His pills must be working," Bart said, sitting on the side of Tim's bed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

June 2nd 2018, 1:30 PM:

Gotham Town Hall:

Journalists gathered from multiple different news outlets, both from and not from Gotham. Camera crews rolling, as Mayor Quincy Sharp walked down the steps to the podium. Cameras clicked.

"People of Gotham, as you know, Arkham Asylum has over recent years been somewhat of a revolving door for the criminally insane members of the crime that plagues this once great city. I say no more. Arkham Asylum has proven itself time and time again to be an inadequate facility to deal with the criminals that are incarcerated there. Recent events involving two armed psychopaths have left the vast majority of old Gotham in shambles and almost uninhabited. To explain this further, let me formerly introduce you to the man who came to me with this proposal, Professor Hugo Strange."

Hugo Strange walked up to the podium and stood confidently before clearing his throat, "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Hugo Strange. I stand before you today, a proud man. I want Gotham to return to it's glory days. The days of Cyprus Pinkney and the Wayne's are gone, no offence to Bruce Wayne, but he isn't much like his revolutionary ancestors. After what I have just said, you must be wondering why I'm proud. I am proud, because today my plans for a brighter future for Gotham have finally been accepted. Arkham Asylum is no longer acceptable. It lacks security and the correct facilities to rehabilitate the criminally insane. In only six months however, this will no longer be the case."

Three officials wheeled a model of Gotham before Hugo and the mayor. This model of Gotham featured a wall surrounding the entirety of old Gotham, except from the river front.

"Behold, this is Arkham City. A state of the art, revolutionary mega prison. It shall be dedicated to letting the prisoners feel more free and less restrained. The cells that held them, shall be replaced with extensive areas to allow the prisoners to feel less like caged animals and more like valued human beings," Hugo exclaimed proudly, "Is there any questions?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

10:30 PM:

The Watchtower Medical Bay:

"Arkham City heh? How did that get approved?" Tim quizzed Dick as he switched off the TV they were watching.

"Well, perhaps it has something to do with all the businesses in the area being closed down, or blown up recently?" Dick answered, sitting on the uncomfortable metal chair to the right of Tim's bed.

"Maybe... You know you can't keep me here forever right?"

"I don't intend to, hopefully you'll be fully rehabilitated within the next year or so," Dick said with his infectious smile.

Tim also smiled, before leaning into Dick's right ear and whispering, "You full well know I'll escape soon and finish what me and that runaway started."

The smile quickly faded from Dick's face, but he nodded and said, "I know, but I'll stop you if it comes to it. Runaway?"

"He left me to you. Betrayed me and gave me to the people I didn't want to ever see again," Tim said coldly, "If he ever comes back, I'll kill him."

"You won't kill Jason Timmy."

Tim laughed and asked, "Why is that?"

"Cause you'll be rehabilitated by that time."

"Unlikely."

"Well if you don't try and help yourself, then you'll have to get professional help then," Dick threatened.

Tim adjusted himself in bed and had a stern look on his face, "What do you mean."

"You saw the TV Timmy."

"You would put me in Arkham?" Tim inquired, with a surprised look on his face.

"If I have to, anyway you've got a visitor coming now and I think you two have much to discuss," Dick said, getting up and ruffling Tim's hair, much to Tim's despair.

"Hey Dick," The somewhat squeaky voice of Cassandra Sandsmark said. Tim's head snapped around, surprised to see Cassie visiting him.

"Hi Cassie," as the two walked past each other, Dick whispered something into her ear. Cassie strolled over to the seat Dick previously occupied. An awkward silence lingered in the air between them for about 30 seconds.

"So, how are you?" Cassie asked timidly, something Tim used to always do when he was with her.

"Part from being criminally insane apparently and dead hand, I'm doing just fine," Tim said with a hint of sarcasm, "And how about you my dear?"

"I'm fine thanks," Cassie replied, trying to force a smile, "Do you hate me?"

Cassie bit her lip as Tim began his response, "My dear Cassandra, hating you would be extremely hard to do, as nothing that happened to me was your fault," Tim said rather sincerely, "You were entitled to move on and you did... I mean you could of perhaps waited to see what happens, Dick did always said I was too stubborn to death."

Cassie smirked slightly at his comment and let out a small giggle, "I suppose he did, we should probably talk about what happened on that rooftop."

"Is everyone okay, I promise I didn't hurt anyone, it was runaway, not me."

"You shot my boyfriend in the kneecaps, if it wasn't for his incredibly thick armour he wouldn't be able to walk."

Tim let out a sigh, "Okay that was me, but that was in the heat of the moment, I would like to apologise for that, but I feel that you want to ask about what happened between us."

"Umm... yeah I guess we should," Cassie bit her lip before continuing, "Do you still..."

"Love you?"

"That's it."

Tim let out a sigh, "I guess I do, I mean you were the first girl to ever show any interest in me, so you'll always be special to me."

"Can we be friends?" Cassie offered, she didn't hate Tim, she couldn't.

"Sure, I would say hug or shake hands, but both of them are quite hard for me at the moment," Tim smiled, that went surprisingly well.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

11:00 PM:

Riddler's Hideout:

"Where's Jervis?" Anarky asked, Mad Hatter was meant to be here by now.

"Exactly where he should be," Nygma assured him as he screwed in the last crew of the trophy holder.

"That is?"

"GCPD custody."

"WHAT!" Anarky was shocked, Hatter had only gone and got caught, "How is that were he should be, all our plans."

"I told him to get caught," Nygma picked up the trophy holder and placed it into a container, "It's all part of the plan."

"How is this going to help bring Gotham's corrupt down to their and expose them for who they are to the public."

"I thought you were smart, if we are right about Mayor Sharp and Professor Strange, then they will enlist Jervis into their crusade."

Lonnie rolled his eyes, "How have you figured that out?"

Nygma picked up the green question mark and shoved it into the base, "Hugo Strange is a master manipulator, he wants 100% control over Arkham City, he'll want Jervis' 'special' tea to help him persuade Mr Sharp to let him warden the site."

"How do you know all that?"

A sly smile grew on Edward's face, "That is a riddle for another day. Anyway, how's gathering your army of the homeless going?"

"I prefer the socially repressed, homeless is a slanderous term towards our cause," Lonnie was beginning to grow suspicious towards Riddler, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a mission for them," Riddler had something special to make Lonnie agree on the mission, "So how is the army going?"

"I have over 400 people who are willing to help the cause, what's the mission Ed?"

"You and your militia need to be arrested for attacking town hall."

"Fuck off!" Lonnie had had enough of Riddler, he was pushing his luck.

"Listen, once you get arrested, you'll be placed into Arkham, cause Blackgate has been closed down, in a few months you'll be placed into Arkham City, once your there you'll be close to Strange as will Jervis and then myself," Edward explained with glee, "I just to need to ship a few things first."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

June 3rd 2018, 2:30 AM:

Unknown:

"I really need your help guys," Jason pleaded to his two former friends.

"So you want us to break him out of the Watchtower and not the shit kicked out of us by Justice League, your insane," Roy shook his head at Jason. He may be an old friend, but you'd have to be an idiot to attempt that.

"I agree that it would be a tough mission, but I'm in," Starfire said, standing alongside Jason.

"Thanks Star, you still not in Roy?"

Roy shook his head, "Nope, you two can commit suicide if you want to, but I enjoy life."

"I suppose I'll just have to tell them that you helped obtain the weapons for me and Tim."

"So how we gonna go about this?" Roy asked.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Author's Note: There may only be one or two more chapters to this story and then there will be a sequel. The working title for it is Red Justice: Arkham Operation. Not prizes for guessing what the main element to the story is. Any suggestions for a better title would be greatly appreciated. It will be based on Arkham City, but from a different view.**


End file.
